Esa Voz que me llama
by GriM Black-Potter
Summary: Goku lleva 500 años encerrado...y Sanzô escucha sus lamentos...


¿…Que es esa voz que me llama…?

Suena asustada…necesitada, agónica, histérica…

Mi paseo por el bosque está siendo perturbado con esos atronadores alaridos…cuando encuentre al responsable…lo mataré ¬¬

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una cueva…rejas de piedra, cadenas, soledad, miedo, llanto…

Todo eso…era lo que estaba viviendo Goku, todas sus extremidades estaban encadenadas…ya casi perdía la cuenta de los años que llevaba allí solo y encerrado, privado de compañía por toda la eternidad.

En su desesperación lloró, grito con los gemidos más ensordecedores que alguien pudiera haber oido jamás, estaba asustado y la soledad lo estaba matando, porque para él ese era el peor sentimiento del mundo, si almenos tuviera alguien al lado…

No había echo nada para que lo condenaran de aquella forma, tan solo nacer…siendo lo que era…sin nunca recibir ni una sola caricia, ni una sola palabra cariñosa.

Derrotado y sangrando levemente tras golpearse contra los barrotes una y otra vez…, almenos el dolor físico, le hacia olvidar levemente su dolor moral; sollozando sonoramente se arrastró hacia el centro de la estancia mirando al exterior que le era prohivido, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No podía más… "esos desagradable lamentos" se decia una y otra vez mientras avanzaba en su camino, pero…algo le llamaba, le pedía que se detuviese y diese media vuelta, alguien le necesitaba y aunque se negará el ojo de su corazón era más fuerte que su mente.

Giró resoplando con pesadez, estaba bien jodido, quien quiera que fuese aquel ser era muy pesado y además un quejica. Le ayudaría y despues le daría una samanta de ostias seguro.

Sin embargo…contra más se acercaba a su objetivo, sus sentimientos iban cambiando.

Podía notar como su rabia disminuia, substituyendose por una extraña angustia que le transmitia el responsable de los sonidos.

Se sentía encerrado y solo, como si le hubieran quitado todo, ¿era eso lo que sentia aquel ser…? Tenía que llegar a él como fuera.

Aceleró el paso por el empinado camino que quitaría el aliento a cualquiera, subia por la montaña, donde los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más desgarradores.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se sentó en el suelo, y miró su propio cuerpo, todas su extremidades estaban rozadas y rojizas alrededor de los grilletes, le costaba respirar con el pretado collar de acero, que limitaba sus movimientos.

Se acercó a la libertad, apoyando la cabeza entre los barrotes y con el pecho tocando el suelo, tirado y resignado miró como la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos, una vez más presionó las columnas de piedra incansablemente, y un alarido se arrancó de su garganta, cortando el aire haciendo temblar la tierra a su alrededor, las lágrimas caian por sus mejillas y sus heridas abiertas y sucias le escocian.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegó por fin, al final del camino se veía una especie de cabidad oculta por algunos árboles, se acercó, con una fría mirada, sus ojos de hielo preparados para ver a la criatura capaz de soltar semejantes berridos.

Era una cueva…una cueva utilizada como celda…las rejas eran pilares de piedra maziza llenos de sellos ancestrales.

Se acercó curioso y entonces lo vió

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Paró de gritar, alguien acavaba de acercarse a él, era un joven rubio, vestido con un ceremonial kimono beige, levantó solo su mirada permaneciendo estático y estirado, sin dejar de llorar y gimotear.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Un niño? ¿Todo aquel escandalo no eran más que los berridos de un niño?

Estaba fustrado, pero no obstante le picó la curiosidad, ¿que de peligroso podía tener aquel llorón?

Lo miró perplejo, era castaño y su cabello era largo por la parte de abajo y despeinado por arriba, estaba sucio y herido y pudo ver una gran bola de acero a la cual yacía atado.

- ¿Que haces ahí?

- N-no…puedo salir…

- ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Yo…no he llamado…a nadie

- Mientes, llebas gritándome que venga medio día sin parar, ¡tengo los oido destrozados llorica!

- L-lo…siento mucho – tembló – n-o…era mi intenci-ón

Suspiró del monje - No importa, bueno ya que vine hasta aquí…aparta

El niño con desconfianza se apartó.

Unas extrañas palabras fueron murmuradas por el adulto y de pronto las bigas estallaron.

Entró en la jaula, era fria y húmeda y el sol llegaba hasta la mitad, las pareces, las rocas y el suelo, llenos de sellos…y aquel niño…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Gokû… – los ojos del monje se ensancharon ¿aquel era el temible Son Gokû?

- Vaya…no lo esperaba, mi nombre es Genjzo Sanzô, pero a partir de ahora me llamarás Sanzô.

- ¿A-a partir de ahora…?

- Vas a venir conmigo, …a no ser que prefieras quedarte aqui

- No! N-no…no quiero estar solo…no quiero… -gimió enterrando su cara entre las manos, mientras lagrimas empezaban a resbalar – m-me da m-miedo la soledad…por favor…no me deje aquí! –suplicó histerico empezando a temblar, …ahora que conocía a alguien…después de tanto tiempo no queria volver a quedarse allí encerrado.

-Sh…pequeño – Sanzô se arrodillo y lo abrazó – no pasa nada…llevas aquí mucho verdad?

- 500 años - hipó

De nuevo el monje se sorprendio, ahora si entendía el miedo de Gokû a que se fuera dejándolo allí…5 ciclos sin nisiquiera ver a nadie…

- Ahora todo va a estar bien… - tocó sus ataduras y estas desaparecieron – nunca voy a dejarte solo Gokû, ahora vamos, tengo que curarte esas heridas.

Sanzô se levantó y salió de la cueva, dejando atrás a Gokû

- Venga mono, ¿piensas quedarte hay todo el día?

Este se apresuró, y vió incrédulo el mundo a su alrededor, cuantas veces había soñado con poder pisar 5 metros de tierra más allá de su jaula, y ahora…el mundo se veía inmenso a su alrededor, todo para él…para él y Sanzô.

THE END


End file.
